The Future
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Hiccup and the gang gets transported to a room where they find out that their entire lives has been made into a movie and that there was a sequel in the making, what will happen? What secrets will be revealed? IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE TRAILER YET I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS
1. Teaser Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

**The first chapter is the cast's reaction to the teaser trailer while the next one will be the actual trailer :D**

It was a regular sunnyish day at Berk, I say sunnyish because Berk isn't really known for their warm summers. What they are famous for is their Dragon races, now that's something you just had to see

"You're going down Haddock!" Astrid said flying right beside her crush/probably boyfriend. Hiccup smirked

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, how does my behind look like?" he teased failing miserably, with one click he and Toothless zoomed forward in record time. Hiccup looked back expecting to see the little blue speck that was Astrid but to his surprise they were just on his tail

"Surprised Hiccup?" she asked sweetly, Hiccup scowled muttering something that sounded like _I still think feeding her chicken is cheating_

The finish line was in view as Hiccup smirked, no one can defeat a Night Fury! But still Astrid is a worthy opponent, perhaps this would be a good time to test his latest project. He bent down to Toothless' ear and whispered

"Okay bud you ready?" Toothless' face groaned as if he was tired of whatever Hiccup was about to do, Hiccup just chuckled as he pulled the lever that held the tail in place so that Toothless could fly without Hiccup's help. Hiccup breathed in as he jumped

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed but it only fell to deaf ears as all Hiccup heard was the wind. The sea was coming into view as Hiccup hooked his arms to the contraption…. But it didn't open

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he belly flopped into the ocean. Astrid made a pained face as she flew down to Hiccup who now resurfaced and was sputtering water everywhere

"So, how's the water?" Astrid joked as she held out her hand. Hiccup laughed mockingly as he climbed unto Stormfly's back, he was now shivering but that didn't stop the ideas forming in his mind to improve it.

"Midgard to Hiccup, you listening?" Astrid waved her hand up and down Hiccup's face snapping him out of his thoughts

"Uh, what?" was his intelligent answer, Astrid chuckled

"I said your hair is getting way too long"

"Isn't that the style most Vikings are going for?" Hiccup asked out loud

"I like it the way it is, besides you're not the usual Viking either" Astrid commented making Hiccup blush. He then scooted over feeling brave

"What else do you like about me?" he asked cockily making Astrid blush and tensed up

"Don't push your luck Haddock, but if you don't want to cut your hair then maybe you should braid it" Astrid joked but Hiccup took it seriously, would he look good in braided hair? Before anything else could happen blackness surrounded them and the next thing they knew they were currently situated in comfy blue and green chairs, the teens were there as well as Gobber and Stoick

"Um what's going on here?" Ruffnut asked looking around the darkened room. A voice echoed through the room

"Yes it worked!" it sounded feminine and excited

"Um where are we?" Fishlegs asked nervously as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Um hi there, you probably don't know this but the life you're currently living in is being documented into a movie" the voice rang out. Snotlout sighed as he stood on his seat

"In English please!" he shouted frustrated

"Lives equal movie, or in other words every single thing you did other people knows it. Even your deepest darkest fears and secret" everyone gulped but Snotlout wasn't convinced

"Oh yeah? Then what did Hiccup do that changed history?" he challenged, the voice sighed

"He ended the 300 year war between the dragons and Vikings" Snotlout and everyone weren't that surprised but still

"Where did they meet?"

"The Cove" now that made Hiccup gasp, only Astrid knew that

"Umm, Wh-" Snotlout started only to get cut off

"Look I'll just show you the movie" the voiced said annoyed as the cast's eyes glazed over with images flashing in front of their very eyes. After a while they were brought back from their stupor

"Woah" was all they could say for all of them were lost for words

"Yep, and that's not even the half of it! You guys have a TV Show and a Sequel to the movie you just watched" The speaker said a bit smugly

"Whoa what? What do you mean trailer?" Astrid asked out

"This" was all she said before the lights dimmed and an image emerged on the wall in front of them. Ear piercing sounds were heard as if something was flying in the sky, the logos of 20th Century and Dreamworks appeared as the sound increased

**A black blur surged from out of nowhere, parting the surface of the sea due to its speed. The scene zoomed in closer to reveal a leaned man in leather armor riding what seemed to be a black dragon**

"Is that Toothless?" Hiccup asked out earning a few shushs

**The camera zoomed in on his masked face as he steered the dragon to the side as whale like dragons jumped out of the sea like dolphins, the dragon appeared to have a fake red tail fin. **

"Why do you have a mask Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup shrugged as Snotlout laughed

"I bet it's because he's ugly" Snotlout commented making the others glare at him

"What?" he asked innocently as everyone turned their attention back to the screen

**The rider scooted closer as he clicked the pedal making the red tail fin change position which made them twirl under the wing of one of the strange whale like dragons**

"**Yeah!" the rider exclaimed as they flew up into the clouds **

"I-Is that me?" Hiccup called out again earning a few glares.

**The duo flew through the clouds doing impressive loop de loops and twirled upwards only to drop down making the dragon roar in delight. The rider relaxed a bit as they stayed up in the air**

"**What do you think bud" the rider that was obviously Hiccup patted the dragon "Should we give this a shot?" he asked making the dragon growled in annoyance **

"**Toothless, it'll be fine" Hiccup reassured as he pulled back a lever making the tail fin stay in place as he unhooked his harness from the saddle.**

"**Ready?" Hiccup asked as Toothless grunted in reply**

Everyone groaned, they knew what Hiccup was going to do

"I wonder if I get it this time!" Hiccup commented excitingly

"Hiccup how many times do I have to tell you, Vikings don't fly" Stoick sighed in his deep Scottish gruff. Hiccup just made a face as the trailer played on

**Hiccup slid from the side and fell head first into the air with Toothless just falling right behind him**

"**Yeah! Whoooo" Hiccup yelled in delight as Toothless was falling right beside him now. Hiccup looked up at his black scaly friend**

"**Yeah!" he said in delight as Toothless gave one of his signature toothless smile with his tongue flapping out. The sea came into view**

"See Hiccup you're gonna get wet in this one as well" Astrid joked playfully punching him in the shoulder making him glare at her

**Hiccup hooked one of the loops from his arms into his foot as he pulled back revealing leather wings that made him and Toothless shot back up into the air **

"Yes it worked! I told you" Hiccup jumped from his seat doing a victory dance making everyone hang their mouths open in surprise

**Hiccup was a bit shaky as he flew side by side Toothless but he fixed that by pulling a flap making a fin pop out of his back**

"Woah, Hiccup you look so badass in here" Tuffnut said in bewilderment. Even Hiccup was surprised, he didn't even think of that before

"**This is amazing!" Hiccup said as he looked back at Toothless who just cocked his head slightly. **

"**Yaaaaaaaahahaha" He screamed as the screen went black and red scaly words appeared from the screen: JUNE 2014**

"2014?" Everyone said at the same time, the voice came back

"Oh right um, you are now currently in the year 2013. Well actually it's about to be 2014 but yeah" she said before turning the mic back off as everyone's eyes widened at the scene that appeared before them

**Hiccup took off his helmet revealing his face. He still had shaggy brown hair except it was now messier and had braids in some of the tips, his face was now more defined and handsome as the scene changed back to black with IN 3D written on it**

Everyone was speechless, Snotlout felt embarrassed by the comment he made earlier while Ruffnut and Astrid blushed. Hiccup was shocked as well… HE HAD MUSCLES!

"Hiccup what happened to ye lad?" Gobber asked in exasperation breaking the silence. Hiccup chuckled as he regained his composure

"Well I did say that I had much raw Viking contained" He said making the others loosen up and laugh along

"Well that was interesting" Astrid said making the others agree as the speaker turned on

"Oh that's only the tip of the iceberg, here comes the ACTUAL TRAILER" The voice said as the lights dimmed once more the projector turned on


	2. The Official Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

**WARNING! If you haven't seen the trailer yet don't read this. This contains a big-ish spoiler and if you don't want to get spoiled then don't read this. I'm warning you this is your last chance to leave, no? Okay then read on**

**The scene starts with Hiccup and Toothless on a cliff with many trees and boulders on top**

"**We really need to work on your solo gliding there bud" Hiccup said as Toothless made a face. Hiccup was overlooking the cliff as a pebble hit the back of his head making him look back with a scowl**

"**Toothless" Hiccup scolded as Toothless scowled and turned his back to Hiccup**

"**Are you pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup teased cocking his head as Toothless garbled something that sounded like **_**Whatever**_

"Big baby boo?" Astrid asked trying to hold back a laugh, Hiccup didn't know how to respond to that. Even he was embarrassed by the choice of words future him made

"**Well try this on!" Hiccup said as he tried to attack Toothless which failed miserably. Toothless casually got up and walked towards the end of the cliff**

"**Oh you feeling it yet?" Hiccup asked as he clung to Toothless' neck**

"**Y-You wouldn't hurt a one legged- Ahh!" Hiccup screamed in a girly fashion as he tightened his grip on Toothless when he saw the drop. Toothless laughed as he fell backwards attacking Hiccup making him laugh as well**

This scene made Hiccup smile, nothing made him even happier than spending time with his best pal

**The logo of 20****th**** Century Fox appeared as well as the logo for Dreamworks**

"**This is Berk" Hiccup voiced over as the scene showed the island of Berk**

"**Life here is amazing" the scene showed Hiccup smiling with tears? In his eyes. The scene quickly changed to a pole with a blur of colors flying past, sheep with targets painted on the side baa-ed nervously as they hid in a corner**

"Whose idea was that?" Stoick asked angrily

"**Dragons used to be a bit of a problem" The scene showed dragons with paint all over them. Astrid is shown jumping unto Stormfly's back, her face was painted with blue and yellow stripes. She smirked as she landed perfectly on Stormfly's back with a black sheep tucked under her arm**

"Wow Astrid you look good here" Snotlout commented flirtatiously, Astrid scowled but everyone in the theatre knew that it was true

"**But now they've all moved in" The scene shows Toothless playing with Nadder like dragons of different colors. The scene then changed to Snotlout with a new black fur vest on and Ruffnut**

"How come most of us looks the same and only Hiccup and Astrid got an extreme makeover?" Ruffnut asked no one in particular

**Snotlout turned around to chat with Ruffnut, both had stripes on their faces as well.**

"**Did I tell you how amazing you looked today? Cause you do" he flirted with Ruffnut who had a sheep on her lap**

"**Ugh" she said in disgust as the scene changed to him getting hit by a pole**

"Get your head in the game Snotface" Tuffnut said earing a few laughs from the cast and an angry Snotlout

"**And with Vikings on the backs of dragons" the scene shows Hiccup and Toothless from the teaser trailer "The world just got a whole lot better"**

"**This is amaaazing!" Hiccup commented as he flew side by side with Toothless. The scene changed to him and Toothless flying over orange trees but that all changed as the camera looked up and revealed a forest with charred black leafless trees**

"**What happened here" Hiccup asked concerned as he passed by**

"**What could've done this?" Astrid asked concerned as well as the camera showed a strange spikey blue rock that looked like frozen flames a dragon made. The scene changes to a gigantic dragon emerging from the clouds with a masked rider on its back**

"What's with the masks?" Tuffnut asked but everyone was focused on the dragon and its rider

**The camera shows Hiccup's terrified face as the masked rider pointed her staff at him. The scene turned black as red scaly words appeared on screen**

**THIS SUMMER**

"**I bet you think you know a lot about dragons" a female voice said as the camera showed Hiccup giving chase to the masked rider. **

"That voice, no it couldn't be" Stoick muttered in disbelief

**The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless surrounded by unknown dragons. The figure whacked the tip of the staff on the ground making all the dragon's mouth fire up illuminating the dark cavern. The camera switches to Hiccup and Toothless getting ready for a fight as Hiccup eyes the dragons around them**

"**Let me show you some of what you don't know" The masked figure came closer and crouched to the ground. Toothless growled but with one swift movement of the hand he plopped down as if he was just scratched under the chin, Hiccup looking back and forth to Toothless and the masked figure in disbelief as the masked figure petted Toothless. The camera zooms in to Hiccup's face that had the look of confusion**

"**Should I know you?" he asks confused. The figure removes the skull mask revealing a middle aged girl with brown hair, green eyes and a pointed face**

"**No" she said as if she was holding back tears**

"**You were only a Babe" confusion covered Hiccup's face as the camera switches to her**

"**But a mother never forgets" she said in an almost whisper. Hiccup gasped as the scene shows a smile creeping up the mother's face**

"What?" Hiccup muttered in disbelief as everyone's mouth was hanged open and their eyes as wide as saucers, but the most affected ones here was Stoick and Hiccup.

**The scene shows a place where dragons of every kind lived in peace**

"**Unbelievable" Hiccup said "You've been rescuing them" he said as the scene shows Toothless nudging his head against the mother's face. The scene shows Toothless hopping around with a smile on his face and landing underneath the mother's dragon's wing. The dragon looked at Toothless and narrows his eyes as he moved the wing closer revealing a Toothless underneath who smiled sheepishly**

"**Something's coming" the mother said as the scene shows a girl running up towards a cliff overlooking the armada of ships and armies on land and sea**

"**Something you've never faced before" the scene shows a gigantic dragon's foot crushing a ship. The scene changes to a big burly man with long black hair and a scar on his face, he was holding a spear as dragons flew in the background in panic**

"**The dragons are mine now" the voice said as a Nadder and Gronkle gets trapped**

"**Protect out people" Stoick said shaking Hiccup's shoulders. The scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless diving into a sea of dragons**

"**It is your destiny" The scene shows Hiccup whose face was in agony**

"**What you're searching for is in here" Astrid said as she placed her hand on top of a frustrated Hiccup's chest where his heart is while the other hand was tugging on one of his braids. Hiccup looked at her as the scene changes to Hiccup jumping off a dragon screaming**

"**Come on!" The scene shows Gobber and the gang riding the dragons who were with Toothless earlier**

"**This is very dangerous!" Gobber exclaimed as he crashed I into a glacier falling**

Everyone watching laughed while Gobber blushed

"**Are you kidding me" Astrid said smiling. The scene changes to a flying Hiccup with a bola just missing him by inches as he landed on a ship's sail. The scene shows a group of dragons flying into battle **

"**Come on Toothless" Hiccup said as he and Toothless shot one of the contraptions holding the dragons' prisoner**

"**Yeah baby!" he screamed in delight as one exploded. Hiccup and Toothless is seen surging towards the screen as it turns black and the words: HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 appeared on screen**

"**Dragons and Vikings, ack, Enemies again!" Hiccup exclaimed as he and Toothless playfully wrestled each other **

"**Ohhh" Hiccup yelped as Toothless landed on his chest. Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully as Toothless licked his chin… then his entire face**

"**Ugh!" Hiccup exclaimed in disgust as he rolled out of the way**

"**You know that doesn't wash out!" He said wiping off the saliva off his armor while Toothless just laughed as the screen went black and the words: JUNE 2014 appeared**

The lights flickered on as the cast blinked, several questions flashing through their minds

"Val is alive?!"

"Who was that guy?!"

"Why does Hiccup look so badass?"

Several of these questions filled the room as the speaker turned on

"Alright calm down" the voice said as Stoick glared

"I just found out my wife is alive! How can I be calm?!" He said angrily

"Well I say you rant now cause I'm sending you back with no memory of this what so ever" the voice said

"What?"

"Bye!"

"The next thing Hiccup and the rest knew was that they just woke up and are in their own respective beds. Was it all a dream? They thought, well only you readers knows the truth


End file.
